


LA SERATA PERFETTA IN DISCOTECA

by Dragonstars100



Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [10]
Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Disco, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/pseuds/Dragonstars100
Summary: Donald and Arianne Drake (husband and wife) discover they have another thing in common, a passion for dancing.And in the disco they will be able to show another, yet another union of themselves
Relationships: Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)
Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018018
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	LA SERATA PERFETTA IN DISCOTECA

**Author's Note:**

> I've already written it but I always say it: it's my favorite Disney couple, The DK Couple! Even when they dance and after the dance ...

Donald and Arianne Drake were taking a stroll around town, to get some air and try to relax for a few hours ... in fact it was, although the last mission was some time earlier and brilliantly solved - the hideous demonic being identified as SCP 3000, summoned through a bewitched grimoire - now they were seeing a whole range of trendy clothes ... a big difference between Arianne and her ex Daisy Duck was that his wife wasted no time, any more than necessary, trying on a piece of clothing without spending at least two hours ... so at least they could enjoy more during that day, and more ... in fact Donald did not believe that he could spend so much time in sports themed shops or in videogame themed ones .. .because they were the same things that Arianne liked, who would never have believed that another duck would appreciate her interests, perhaps because they were considered too tomboyish (bad thing sexism) ... instead it was, for the umpteenth time, the sign of how many other things they had in common, and how much they loved spending those hours together, in addition to all those they already occupied together between home, missions, family, children and work (an investigative company, just to cover the their work).  
“Not bad though! You look like a sailor, love! " Donald Duck said enthusiastically as she came out of the dressing room all dressed in Japanese sailor clothes, one of her favorites. "Thank you, love ... this is the first time anyone has complimented me on how I dress ..." Arianne answered, whose dress highlighted her big eyes and her doe-like irises. Her husband always knew how to give her a smile, as he had done nothing since they got married ... "Maybe we could ask for a hiring on some ship, since you are combined with the clothing ..." she said taking him by the life. Their gaze said much more than words alone could, and in fact Donald answered lovingly with his beak very close to Arianne's: "Not a bad idea ... at most for some mission, am I right?" he whispered to her. "But I also meant if we were on a cruise ... wouldn't life on a bridge be bad?" she replied with a blink of an eye. That gesture was tantamount to melting Donald... it was impossible to resist!  
"But I prefer to sit on a deckchair, with sunglasses, to hold my wife in her arms and fill her with caresses and cuddles ..." he continued to tell her.  
Even Kay K just couldn't resist these words full of love. "How strange ... it was exactly what I thought ..." she murmured to him before they kissed tenderly. "Er ... sorry ..." she said a close voice. The drake Couple turned, slightly flushed. "You are really a nice couple, you know ... but does the young lady intend to buy that suit or not?" was the saleswoman's question.  
They went out in five other different dresses, with Arianne all happy and Donald never so pleased to have spent so many dollars on her wife. And immediately they rushed to the “Sport 'n' Save” shop to spend other hours choosing between outfits for football, tennis, volleyball, skis and even objects such as balls, rackets, wristbands and elastic bands. In the end they also made purchases for the children Huey, Dewey and Louie.... who knows what a surprise they would have!  
However Arianne asked Donald for a favor: "DD, love ... you know, since public places reopened I would ... I would ..." she said slightly existed.  
“What, my love? What do you want?" Donny asked, taking her hips.  
"The fact is that ... tonight I would like to go to the disco ... they reopened one previously closed for Covid - 19, just outside the city ... but I would need a partner ..." she also said here with little belief.  
“But you mean Goosetown's 'Dance Floor' club? The one with 90s dance music and Techno - dance? That?" Donald Duck asked curiously.  
Arianne's eyes lit up. "I don't believe it ... do you like disco music?" she asked enthusiastically. "Not only that, but also the rock, indie, metal and the one you just mentioned, the techno, right?" Mr. Drake said.  
It would be interesting for some expert on marriage ties to say in certain speeches and / or conferences how a couple should work ... and use the Drake Couple as an example ... because they both had discovered another, yet another bond due to the music of the good times, that is to the dance music of the 90s and to the more niche ones, but this was not important ... fate had wanted them to have this interest in common ... yes, they were definitely making up for the time lost with their previous lives. ... if it was for their exes ...  
They both embraced, hugging tightly and smiling. "It seems surreal to me, Ari ... I had known this before ..." "... I sure would have saved myself several outings, Donny!" her wife replied happily.  
"And what do we do for the boys? ... Wait, maybe your mom Jo ..." he said.  
"I thought the same thing ... she only arrived for three days, but she really wants to spend time with her grandchildren ... she still finds it hard to get used to ..." he replied to her Arianne time. Finally they would have realized another dream, in truth simple, but felt by the couple: an evening at the disco!

They prepared themselves as the outings of this type demanded ... and for sure they would both be in the wee hours. “Dad, are you sure? Isn't it that you fall asleep in mom's arms and she plants you in the middle of the dance floor? " Dewey asked with some irony. "Humorous! Apart from the fact that we spend whole days in your mother's arms and mine ... but then you want to put the youthful spirit of the people you find? Just think, if Uncle Scrooge wasn't always busy with his business, maybe he would even benefit from it ... ”he answered just as piqued.  
"Bah, Uncle Scrooge wouldn't be interested in music, unless he has to make some money ... rather, are the clothes the right ones?" he added here.  
To see it he looked really half poser: midnight blue t-shirt with a shark sign, '' Chiodo '' 80s style jacket, ripped jeans and trapper attitude (yo, beautiful uncle!), But after all, the occasion was the right one .  
Instead, going down the stairs, here is a splendid Arianne Drake: black miniskirt, colored top with bare shoulders and super stylish sunglasses. As always happened in these cases, Donald dropped a trickle of drool from his beak, but even his three children were blocked by the beauty of their mother.  
"Please, try not to be too late ..." said Josephine Lagardere, Arianne's mother - and Donald's mother-in-law - who was really happy to spend some time with her grandchildren, who would have stormed her of questions about their origin and what they did in Switzerland ... "Mom, the fridge is full, as soon as Huey, Dewey and Louie ask you, prepare dinner ... and please, Donald and I are married, so I would say large and vaccinated, even against Covid - 19 ... ".  
Even though she was now a duck, that is a mature woman, Josephine was always a little worried, even if she had faith in her ability to organize ... and even her husband Donald helped her as he could, never backing down ... she too considered Scrooge's nephew like the duck, or rather, the right man for her daughter, whom she had never seen so happy and full of vigor.  
"Guys, please, don't mess with Grandma Jo, on the contrary ... you can spend the evening watching TV or reading some interesting stories ..." Donald said, with Arianne adding: "And above all, don't ask her for an interrogation! I know you are curious to know what it does, but don't be heavy ... ”. However Josephine  
she didn't object: "Don't worry, I'll be fine ... you pay attention and have fun!" she would say as the couple gave their children a hug before using Arianne's Mustang K.  
“So, children? How can I distinguish you? You all three look alike to me ... ”Josephine asked. The little Drakes smiled ... it was going to be a VERY long evening.

By the time they reached Goosetown's "Dance Floor" nightclub, there was already a line of cars after them ... in fact since the Coid-19 epidemic had lost its strength and the restrictions were slowly being lifted, the locals had resumed too to work even harder, in order to boost the economy.  
Not even the time to enter that Donald and Arianne were observed by other patrons, more or less in uniform similar to the one they wore.  
In fact, music had attracted many people, who would not have missed the perfect opportunity to start living together and in a group again ... music had always been the glue that brought together all those who knew how to appreciate it, and in fact Donny and Kay hand, they started with the wild dance on the floor, as soon as the deejay placed the records so popular with the people.  
But it was with the rhythm of the singer Cascada that their bodies began to feel the first animalistic impulses, in particular with the song "Because the Night", which they had both heard many times on the radio but never danced. With the strobe and colored lights, the crystal ball spinning slowly first and then with a certain speed, hearing those notes gave them a feeling of incredible freedom: both Donald and Arianne seemed mesmerized by the rhythm and pace of their bodies, the which moved in synchrony without ever losing contact between them ... and in the meantime their sweat was mixed due to the union of both ... after all, the missions for the NAG had also served this purpose ... making them more flexible themselves and then letting go on occasions like this.  
Also by Cascada other songs were added such as "I Can't Stop the Rain" in two remix versions and the adrenaline-pumping "One More Night" in the Dance Remix version, which gave the Drake Couple a crazy charge ... fight the Organization. Arianne had never seen Donald dance so well and he could spend for the first time (and not the last) a different evening with the girl he loved in a place where he never dreamed of taking his ex (Daisy, but what the fuck! You have no idea what you lost ...) ... seeing his wife and her body moving sinuously was making him lose his head ... and here came what they called pheromones, i.e. signals chemicals contained in body emissions, such as sweat ... Donny came over to hold her, but she anticipated him grabbing him by the sweat-damp shirt and kissed him intensely ... "Mmmmmpppffff" he said with great surprise, before returning the kiss with equal passion, intertwining with his tongues as if they were hot wax, as he brushed her raven hair in a bob and she stroked his cheek, always keeping their lips together ... this before they continued with the wild dance. Then at a certain point, still moved by primal instinct, they went to the toilet to continue, with Donald who lifted Arianne over a sink while she spread her legs to hold him even tighter, kissing with all the passion they had ( luckily they had closed the door).  
They returned home to Duckburg around 3:30 am, after an unforgettable evening, trying not to make noise. Inside they found everything dark but presumably in order, then they took a look at the rooms on the opposite side of their room: the three children were sleeping like dormice, while Arianne feared that their mother might have had some problems with them, instead, together with Donald found her resting in the guest room, placid as a child.  
"All right, Ari ... we couldn't have expected better than that, love ..." said a relieved Donny in a low voice.  
"I'm really happy that everyone is in bed ..." answered an equally serene Kay K. "And now, my dear ... what would you say to ..." his wife asked seductively, still with her top wet from sweat . A gesture, a single word and the two understood each other immediately, as had happened since they had met ... and that night at the disco had proved it once again: Donald and Arianne Drake were THE COUPLE! In the sense, unique in knowing her desires and needs each other and vice versa.  
"You know me, my love ... I can read your mind whenever you want ..." Donald answered, taking her in her arms and brushing her toned and beautiful legs.  
"How can I read your mind every time ..." Arianne whispered in his ear, as she rested her head and her soft black hair on her husband's shoulder. And as soon as they entered the room they stripped off their clothes, taking off tops, miniskirts, t-shirts and jackets ... as well as boxers (him) and panties (her), both wet with sweat.  
They made love as if their life depended on each other and vice versa ... Donald never missed an opportunity to kiss her beak, who held it with his strong legs, which were grazed with force by her husband together with her buttocks, who with his kisses covered her face, her beautiful belly and her breasts ... until they both bit their shoulder in a rush of love. "I have never and I mean, NEVER seen anything so divine, my love ..." he told her, enraptured by his wife's breasts, before throwing himself on a dead weight and sucking them greedily along with her nipples, turgid with arousal. .  
"Oh yes! Ah, my love, how much I love you! Oh! Oh yes ... please go on! Please don't stop ..." Arianne said, feeling the warmth of her body, totally in their peace of mind and pleasure as she took his feathered head to guide him better. After several minutes, when he looked at her to see her better, she stuck her tongue in her beak. Once again their bodies had joined to form one.  
Always thrilled, Arianne squeezed him tightly as she rolled with him on the soft mattress before taking her hard member to suck desperately, first her with slow movements and then faster and faster.  
"Arianne ... WOOOOOOOOWWWWHUUUU-HHUUUU - HUHHHH !!!!" Donald said, enraptured by the movements of her wife's beak, with him taking her raven hair to feel their delicacy and to direct her better.  
She went back and forth with a skill only Donny knew her, and in fact she let herself be manipulated without resisting.  
Their luck was that their room was quite far from Huey, Dewey and Louie and Arianne's mother's, otherwise ... you know what a concert!  
They both continued to roll around naked between the covers when at a certain point Arianne found herself with his member inserted into her dark pussy, while he took her toned hips as if he had to model a marble statue with his hands ... and in fact he took her beautiful breasts again to feel all the heat.  
"Ah ... ah, Donald how strong you are ... please, I love you ... continue ..." Kay would say with her eyes closed, moving her pelvis to the rhythm with that of her husband.  
"Arianne, my heavenly Goddess ... oh, yes, how beautiful you are, how extraordinary you are ..." Donald also had his eyes closed, and he too was transported to Heaven by a benevolent angel who was giving him happiness always yearned for. The same one his wife Arianne Drake was experiencing.  
"Ari ... Ari, I can feel it now ..." Donny said suddenly.  
"Please, hold on, love ... not yet ..." Kay K replied desperately as she gripped him with her legs ... but she finally arrived for both of us.  
Donald expelled another huge hot dose of sperm that invaded Arianne's womb who, on the contrary, threw a large amount of hot vaginal liquid on his partner's tool ... her screams this time were covered by her sheets, preventively. "ARIAAAAAAAAANNEEEEEEEE !!!!!!"  
"DOOOONNAAAAAAAALLLLLDDD!!!!!!"  
Then it was she who threw herself on Donald Duck's body, who felt the banging of her breasts on her chest, while they hugged, breathing as if they had just been in scuba diving for a long time ... "Ah ... ah ... ah. ..ah ... ah ... ah ... ah ... ”was the breathless sigh of the two husband and wife. It was then Arianne her to wrap her arms and legs by sinking her beak on his neck, who returned her favor by squeezing her and kissing her gently on her dark hair, made even more fragrant by her sweat.  
“Oh, my God, DD ... you are a unique force, love ... how much I love you! How much...?" she said with her breath still caught.  
"Arianne, my beautiful divinity ... I have a fortune that I can never imagine ... having you always with me, even this night ..." he softly replied with almost exhausted breath. Both were now regaining the clarity left before to move within a dimension beyond space and time.  
They smoothed their beak on the tip before kissing tenderly. "I don't know if I ever told you, love ... but with you I really discovered a world of things ..." Donald said. "And what exactly, my love?" was Arianne's reply.  
"For example ... sex! ... I know, it's a bit trivial, but ... thanks to that, I've almost completely forgotten my shyness ... and I don't mean the one I leave aside when we're on a mission or when you need to be brave ... ”he continued.  
"I know, my dear ... because I too did not know what it meant to make love before I met you ... but when we got together, engaged and married, you too allowed me to know many things ... She continued as she rested her head on his chest massaging his muscles and stroking his face. "It is true that you speak of courage, of determination, of a bit of healthy madness ... but you have never pulled back in front of anything ... otherwise we would not be here in bed embraced and warm ... ”She said with persuasive words. Donalds smiled at her, gently massaging her back and her hair that seemed to emanate a sweet scent of lavender.  
“... with you I really discovered love! And having the man I love close to me together with my children ... indeed, our children ... our wonderful family ... "she said, while Donald began to feel his sweet tears of joy flow through him on the chest. He kissed her gently on her hair and rubbed her beak.  
They looked at each other again. "Tonight I also discovered that I have an incredible partner ... not only on a mission, but also on the dance floor ... I have never felt so happy knowing that we also have this in common ..." he said, touching her with his hand his right cheek.  
"... along with so much more, my beloved DD ... but nothing can ever make me happy if not to be in your arms ... love ..." she murmured, rubbing her soft beak on his face, immersed in that celestial bliss.  
“I LOVE YOU, ARIANNE DRAKE! I LOVE YOU, MY SOUL OF PARADISE, MY WARRIOR PRINCESS ... "Donald Duck whispered, clinging even closer to her.  
"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MORE I, DONALD DRAKE! MY ANGEL OF THE SKY, MY HERO ONLY AND UNIQUE ..." Arianne whispered in turn with shining eyes, clasping her legs to her waist and pressing her delicate hands on her chest , before they touched his back and his breasts pressed on the raw and toned pectoral muscles. And after a gentle first kiss, they opened their beaks to intertwine with tongues and return to making intense love.  
They were awakened early in the morning by the coffee and pancake that Josephine was making, now firmly in the Drake family.  
What a strong and romantic couple!

**Author's Note:**

> And my dedications are always for Masterofdestiny, Alendarkstar, CPDLS and IsabellaNajera


End file.
